Harry Potter and the Imaginary Order of Phoenix
by Gilbert-Rockhoward
Summary: Harry has started his fifth year at Hogwarts with the Dark Lord on rampage again. Join Harry, the old crew and Dumbledore himself along with Hogwarts to face the new challenges (Please Review also).
1. The Letters

Author Name: Wasio Ali Khan Abbasi (Gilbert Rockhoward)

Summary: Harry has started his fifth year at Hogwarts with the Dark Lord on rampage again. Join Harry, the old crew and Dumbledore himself along with Hogwarts to face the new challenges.

Author Note: I dedicated this fiction of mine to my Beta-Readers (Lady Nimloth and Caledonia Jameson). Both have been very helpful to me. This story was first sent to Fictionalley.org but due to much grammatical problems, I decided to quit publishing it further from the second chapter.

__

_The Letters_

Harry awoke around 10:00 in the morning, which had become a part of a daily routine. The second week of June was almost at an end and six more weeks were still to go until Hogwarts starts again. But he had little time to think about the holidays and returning to Hogwarts when what Voldemort might be doing plagued his thoughts. Not even two months had passed since the rebirth of Voldemort took place in front of his own eyes and with his own blood. He kept remembering the snake-like face and the horrible death of Cedric Diggory. Although Cedric was his rival in many ways, he still felt horrible about his death. He had gone against Harry in the Triwizard tournament, where Harry's entry was a part of the major plot. Then again he was also his Quidditch rival and was responsible for the Gryffindor defeat when Harry was in third year. They also shared nearly the same feelings for Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, but it was Harry's bad luck that Cedric always got better of him. 

But what was to happen, happened. Harry, taking Hermione's advice, had subscribed to the Daily Prophet. What it revealed to him was that the Ministry was working, not only overtime, but also beyond their capacity. Wizards were disappearing from their houses. Many important figures of the wizarding world were found tortured and badly wounded. Some were even dead. The happenings from the time of Voldemort's first rise to power were reappearing. Many incidents were taking place throughout the Muggle world, which the Muggles were trying to resolve and giving their own theories of the causes, but none were close. It rather seemed that a long chain of problems in both the worlds might not be resolved in a short time.

Harry's insides went cold when he got a letter from Ron in the first week of June. It was a big letter for Pig to carry. Harry was lying on his back one night; it was sometime before he noticed something attacking the glass of his window. He put on his glasses, got of the bed, and walked towards it. He immediately recognized the little owl and opened the window for him to enter. The owl fell on the floor as he entered the room. Harry quickly picked him up. He had never seen Pig so tired. He untied the letter and carried him to Hedwig's cage, which was empty as she was out hunting. Harry gave water from the little bowl he kept for Hedwig to the tired owl. Pigewidgeon drank some of it and to Harry's amazement; he suddenly flew into the air and started hooting in his sharp but low voice. Harry grabbed him form the air and held him tight to that extent that the owl's breath didn't stop; still he was unable to stop his hooting.

"You really are a pig," Harry said, looking at the owl. He put him in the cage, and, to stop his hooting, he placed a towel over it. Then he turned to the letter. Opening it, he found a letter and a picture. One look at the picture turned his insides as cold as ice. He couldn't believe his eyes, which were wide open by now. Cold sweat appeared on his forehead, but this reaction had its own reason. The reason being that it was a picture of the Dark Mark, which was Voldemort's symbol. It was a large, green skull with a serpent protruding from his mouth. It wasn't the only thing that Harry was staring at. He looked at the house below the Dark Mark. It was none other than The Burrow. 

Harry's hands were shaking violently. He put the picture on his bed and, still trembling, picked up the letter. All sorts of things were coming into his mind now. Are the Weasleys' okay? Has anything happened to Ron? Is Mr. Weasley missing or perhaps...

He opened the letter and found Ron's untidy writing. 

**Harry, is everything fine from your side? There have been major catastrophes in the magical world. The Laslanders, our neighbors, were found dead in their rooms. Mr. David Laslander, who was one of Fudge's advisors and a close associate, was found dead on his sofa, sitting there like a statue with his mouth open. The experts say it was the killing curse that expired him along with his wife. His daughter was out with her friends. We didn't know it until shouts and screams were heard outside. Dad and Percy came home sometime later and they thought that something had happened to us. Believe it Harry; I have never seen either of them so much badly shaken. They were crying like babies until they saw Fred coming out of the house. ******

**Harry, I am really worried about you. Dumbledore says the time has not yet come for you to leave the Dursleys. I think he is right. Who knows what would have happened if you had joined us instead of going to the Dursleys'. Hermione went crazy when she found out that the Dark Mark was seen in our area and got worried about you. Dad has been given extra work. Now, rather than coming home late, he has to retire for a couple of days to sort out the problems occurring around the country. Fudge is still not ready to accept that You-Know-Who has returned to power. He says that it's some former Death Eaters who are looking for fun, but even he has to think seriously over Mr. Laslander's death. Percy is giving Dad a hand. He even seems more energetic than Dad. In the absence of Mr. Crouch, a new appointee is still being seen and until then, Percy has gotten some more important work.******

**Harry, a more serious problem has occurred. Fudge is considering Snuffles as the main reason of the problems. According to him, Snuffles must have gathered some devoted Death Eaters and is trying to create the same atmosphere as it was fifteen years ago. I am really worried about Snuffles Harry. Have you got any news from him? Dad was trying to make arrangements for you to be taken into the safe custody of the ministry, but the recent events have made him and Mum to accept Dumbledore's advice and they are waiting for his signal. Fred and George are also worried. They haven't told Mum about the money you gave them as Mum doesn't seemed to be in a good mood and she may beat the hell out of them if she found out about it. Please reply soon Harry; we are worried about you.******

**Ron**

**P.S. I am sending you the picture that was taken by Samantha (Ginny's friend) when she came out in her house garden with her cousins for a photograph.**

After reading the letter, Harry took a sigh of relief. The Weasleys were not hurt and Ron was keeping him informed. But why didn't this news occur in the newspaper? Harry thought on the possibilities. Did Fudge wants to keep it a secret? But for how long and why? Although much other news was found in the newspaper, this wasn't. And also the death of Mr. Laslander and his wife wasn't mentioned. He was such an important ministry personnel too. The Dark Mark was above the Burrow, not the Laslanders'. What did that mean? What was Mr. Laslander doing in his house when there was so much trouble going on in the ministry as well as in the country? Harry couldn't find any solutions and in the end he concluded that in the absence of Rita Skeeter, important news could not be found in the newspaper, and that the Death Eater must have mistakenly directed his or her wand upon the Weasleys' house.

But that was not what was badgering Harry. He was thinking about Sirius, his godfather. Sirius was an innocent man who was held responsible for the death of Harry's parents and was kept in Azkaban, the wizard prison, for thirteen years. Still he had been able to keep his senses and powers in the midst of so many Dementors, and escaped when he found out about the location of Peter Pettigrew, who had taken on the form of Ron's pet rat. He was James's, Peter's, and Remus's old friend and an Animagus. He was the one who gave Voldemort what he wanted the most, the Potters, although it had not been intentional. In his third year, Harry had discovered that he had a godfather and in the same year, the truth about him. Harry hadn't seen him or heard from him since his last day at Hogwarts when he had been sent to gather the old crew. He was feeling annoyed with Fudge, the person whom Harry had at first considered to be a mild and sensible person. Harry had seen his other side when he was told about Voldemort's return. He had blindly refused to accept the truth. His blame upon Sirius was more than Harry could handle. 

With these thoughts in mind, Harry got out of his bed on the morning of June the 12th, and went into the bathroom to wash his face. He returned and picked up his glasses only to find three owls sitting on the table along with Hedwig, whom he hadn't noticed before, as he had been immersed in his thoughts. She was carrying a letter. Harry thought that she was carrying a reply to the letter he had sent Hermione some days ago. One brown owl was sitting with Daily Prophet tied to his feet. The third one was from Ron carried by Errol, while fourth one was also a brown owl, which Harry didn't recognize.

He untied all the letters from the owls' feet and paid the brown owl for the paper. He opened Hermione's letter and saw that same beautiful and tidy writing of hers. 

_Harry, I was so relieved when I got your letter. I was getting news about you from Ron but I personally wanted to hear from you. The time seems to be running against us. The Death Eaters are causing terror among the people and the theory about Sirius gaining power and being responsible for all this is gaining strength. Even problems are arising in the Muggle world. Although I haven't left England since I returned from Hogwarts, even on Mum's insistence for me to go to Bulgaria for the holidays. Still, I don't consider myself to be safe._

"Bulgaria? Has she told her mother about Krum?" Harry asked himself, and then shaking his head, he turned back to the letter. 

_I heard about Fudge's statement about Sirius. Harry, it is getting very dangerous for him. As you said in your letter that you haven't heard from him, the Daily Prophet hasn't had anything about him being sighted. It seems that he is well hidden and Dumbledore might be the only one who is in contact with him._

"Wow, I had forgotten about that," Harry suddenly said to himself. "Hermione, you are the greatest. What would I do without you," saying this he turned to the letter which was brought by the unknown brown owl. To his relief, it was from Dumbledore. With spirits heightening, he again turned to Hermione's letter. 

_What ever you do Harry, try to stay away from danger. The Death Eaters might be looking for you. The death of Mr. David Laslander was no simple incident. When they can kill a Minister in the magical world, they may even try to hurt you. Please be careful Harry._   
                                                                

With love, 

Hermione Granger

  
Although Harry thought that she might have also referred to some books regarding Death Eaters, Voldemort, and how to stay away from danger, he couldn't find any such thing, even at the backside of the letter. Harry admired Hermione for the way she cared about him and Ron and helped them whenever a crisis situation was at hand. Harry even sometimes remembered what Ron had stated previously, "Harry, I think we have had bad influence on her." The same girl, who was a rule lover and wouldn't think of breaking even a minor rule, joined them in the adventures that took place at Hogwarts, but she also forced them to break, not a single, but a whole bunch of them. Her letter was full of her concern about Harry, and he could clearly see how much she was worried about him and Ron. Although the Dark Mark can scare the living day lights out of anyone, in Harry's case, it was a bit of a different matter.

Harry now turned to the letter sent by Dumbledore. It looked like the letter he had gotten when he had first found out that he was a wizard. The difference was that it didn't tell the slightest detail of his location, nor it had the Hogwarts crest on it. Instead only his name was written with emerald green ink. He opened the letter and began to read. 

_Dear Harry,_

_As the situation is getting worse, it is my advice that you leave the Dursleys and stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Although the death of Mr. David Laslander is still fresh and one of the recent incidents, you don't have to worry about it. I know that you wouldn't really mind living with the Weasleys for the rest of your life. On Tuesday, June 16th, a special person will come to your house to pick you up. You should tell the Dursleys about it and pack up. Your life with the Dursleys is of great importance and that you will know soon enough. Harry, you must always remember that they are your family._

_Also Harry, I have been in contact with Sirius. He is well hidden and is with the most known wizards of this time, who, in my opinion, are the only ones capable of facing Voldemort. The one you will see is among them. They are your father's old friends. You don't have to wait much longer; Sirius will meet you when you will get to The Burrow._

_Harry, I must ask you to be patient. Danger is lurking on every other step, so whatever we decide, please accept It; it is for your own good. Good-bye Harry_, I will see you soon.

                                         Albus Dumbledore

"'_They are your family', _what does he mean by that?" Harry asked himself, "They have made my life miserable right from the beginning and bossed me around. They make me do work like I am a servant. They must dearly miss me when Dudley has to iron his clothes or carry all his things by himself. Or when Uncle Vernon has to polish his shoes or carry the garbage outside. They didn't even tell me the truth about my family and even tried to stop me from attending Hogwarts or even getting anywhere near magic." But in between all his thoughts, one suddenly struck him. What would be my reaction if Voldemort hurt them, or some other disaster fell upon them? Would I be pleased with that? 

Although Harry didn't like to be with the Dursleys, still he felt, not knowing why, some kind of emotional attachment to them. Even though he didn't even like to think about the Dursleys when he was at Hogwarts, still he felt that something was missing. 

He pondered over the matter, then, thinking that he would ask Dumbledore about it, he stood up and went down to the kitchen for breakfast, and also to tell the Dursley's the news of his departure.

       Harry's relations with the Dursleys had remained a bit cool since his return. Although they haven't forgotten the twins joke, they didn't continued their old way of badgering him. Even though he is not allowed to talk about magical world, or even to use the word magic, he is not allowed to do his work. Still it seems that they have decided to live with Harry on a new pattern of life. They don't order him much and are mostly seemed to avoid him the way they have been, pretending that he is not there. But whenever they had to talk with him, they seemed to be no different as they were five years ago. Harry, on the other hand, tries to stay put. He spends most of his time in his room. Although he stays in contact with his old friends, but except for Hedwig, no one else is there to share his loneliness. There also have been some improvements this year. Both his aunt and uncle don't say anything on contacting his friends or receiving any messages through owls, but their presence makes both of them uneasy. On every hoot of any owl, uncle Vernon seemed to be wrestling his anger down. It might be possible that they must have thought that if they have to tolerate Harry, it also goes same for the owls.

In such conditions, Harry was quite relaxed. Firstly because he wasn't bossed around anymore (on which he is very glad) and secondly, he has a lot to think about the present situation which is already very much tense.

He came down the stairs and went towards the kitchen. Uncle Vernon had already left for his work. Dudley was watching TV; or rather he was trying to watch every single channel. He kept on changing them at an interval of barely 2 seconds, murmuring every time like "boring" or "rubbish". Aunt Petunia was cleaning the room. She watched Harry by the corner of his eye but didn't stop working. Even though Harry, when he reached the stairs, greeted her aunt, she merely nodded which, Harry thought, might be because of the opened fan. When he entered the kitchen, his breakfast was ready. Boiled beans which were kept there for about half an hour. Harry wasn't in mood to eat them, but still he picked up the plate and went over to the table, thinking "Just for few more days Harry, just few. Then there would only be Mrs.Weasley's excellent cooking."

Since his return, he found out that aunt Petunia was able to force both Uncle Vernon and Dudley to follow the diet plan for a whole long year. Although it didn't showed any drastic change in any of them, still Harry felt that Dudley is showing some signs of weight loss. Maybe he might have lost somewhere between two to five pounds. It may even be possible that he might be living on air which he breaths.

With his stomach lurching, he quickly ate the beans (even though he felt that he may have to vomit later) and then decided to talk his aunt about his visit to the Burrow. As he stood up and opened his mouth to speak to her aunt, the phone rang. Aunt Petunia quickly went and picked up the receiver. Harry was watching her as she replied to the speaker after greeting, 

        _"Oh thank you for that. We very much appreciate your help that you always give us. Thank you again. Bye" _

    She put down the receiver and turned towards Harry, sneering, her nose high in the air. Harry was staring blankly towards her. Aunt Petunia folded her arms and said, "SO".

Harry didn't understand. _"So what?"_ he replied, not knowing what else to say. Aunt Petunia doesn't seemed to be impressed by Harry's lack of knowledge about her latest conversation with the unknown person. She kept staring at him, smirking. He stared back to her.

"_Well to tell you the truth,"_ she said," _You will be spending your rest of the vacations with Mrs.Figg. She has kindly accepted our request and your going there."_

"_What!! With Mrs.Figg"_ Harry shouted, unable to control himself, "_but you can't do that."_

"What do you mean? Are you the one who will tell us what to do and what not?" aunt Petunia replied with her beady eyes fixed on Harry, her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't mean to say that. It's because I have to go to somewhere else." Harry said, somehow feeling that it just maybe not his day.

"GO?" aunt Petunia said, her eyes narrowing and her hands moving to the sides of her waist. "May I ask where Mr. Important is planning to go for which he has to go against our decision?"

Dudley, instead of watching TV, had muted it and was gazing both of them with interest. Harry was looking at his aunt and thinking about what was going on. He said," I… I am going to Ron's house."

Aunt Petunia's hands were clutching at hearing that name. She was now eyeing him angrily. She said," Hhmm … isn't he from the same family who was responsible for your trip last year?"

"Yes"

" And you are again planning to visit them this year. What for? Another damn event I presume." 

" It is not that what you think. It's kind of hard to explain. Look I have to go it's necessary." Harry tried to explain, but aunt Petunia doesn't seem to be taking any of it in account. On the contrary, she rather seemed to be thinking fast, thinking about some reason by which she could prevent him from going. Although Harry knew that she is no different than uncle Vernon, still he didn't had any experience on how to deal with her. His encounters were always with his uncle and now Harry had to find a way to handle his aunt.

"But why am I being sent to her house? Don't you want me to be here?" Harry asked, sounding a bit innocent. On this her aunt looked away. She was now biting her lower lip. Then she turned and said," It's better that we discuss this when your uncle returns." With that, she headed towards the kitchen.

Harry stood there for a while. Then he asked himself," What the hell is going on here? What do they want from me?"


	2. News from an old friend

Author Name: Wasio Ali Khan Abbasi (Gilbert Rockhoward)

Summary: Harry has started his fifth year at Hogwarts with the Dark Lord on rampage again. Join Harry, the old crew and Dumbledore himself along with Hogwarts to face the new challenges.

Author Note: I dedicated this fiction of mine to my Beta-Readers (Lady Nimloth and Caledonia Jameson). Both have been very helpful to me. This story was first sent to Fictionalley.org but due to much grammatical problems, I decided to quit publishing it further from the second chapter. After this chapter, I didn't sent any further chapters to Fictionalley.org and decided to publish it here instead.

__

_News from an old friend_

Harry was walking in the Dursleys' garden. Aunt Petunia had stated that no further decisions would be made until his uncle's return; so he was forced to wait. 

Even though the garden of # 4 Privet Drive was eye catching with its trimmed grass, picturesque bushes and trees, cleverly placed to provide shade for almost the entire garden, Harry wasn't interested in looking at it. He was deep in thought, walking around the garden with his hands clasped behind his back, looking at the grass and occasionally kicking a stone. He was thinking of possible reasons why the Dursleys were leaving him with Mrs. Figg. 

_Maybe they don't want me to have as good a time as I had last year. Or maybe because I haven't spent all holidays with them for the last three years and always went against their wishes,_ he mused.

That was true. In second year, Harry had escaped with Ron and the Weasley twins in a flying car owned by Ron's father. In his third year, he had blown up his Aunt Merge and left them in a rage. Then, accidentally flagged down the Knight Bus, he had spent the rest of his holidays at the Leaky Cauldron. Last year, along with the Weasleys, he had gone to the Quidditch world cup and spent the rest of the holidays with them. Now he again wanted to go stay with them, and his aunt and uncle didn't seem to want that to happen.

Harry was deeply immersed in his thoughts, when he heard something moving. He looked around him. Nothing seemed odd. Harry knew that his ears weren't ringing and that he had clearly heard it, so he became rather attentive and listened closely. Then he heard it again. This time it came from a bush, which was just a couple of feet away from him. Harry watched it carefully and moved slightly away from where the sound had come. He knew that nothing was safe with Voldemort on the loose and that anything could happen. He was waiting, looking at the bush and deciding what to do, when he saw something. Two yellow orbs appeared in the midst of the bush, watching him. Harry tried to see more clearly by moving closer. His eyes widened and he said in disbelief, "Dobby?" 

The elf appeared from the bush. Harry was glad to see him; but at the same time, worried. They were outside the house, in the garden where Muggles could easily spot them. Dobby had barely opened his mouth to say something before Harry motioned him to stay quiet and follow him. Dobby nodded and followed. Harry went to the Dursleys' house, opened the door, and peaked inside. 

Dudley was watching his favorite program and would not have budged if you broke a cup over his head. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen; her back turned towards the door, washing dishes. 

Harry, without making a noise, led the elf inside, quietly closed the door, and tip toed up the stairs to his room. When they reached it, Harry closed the door and turned to the elf. Dobby was looking at him with large yellow eyes. 

"Can Dobby speak now to Harry Potter, sir?" queried the elf.

Harry smiled. "Yes Dobby, you can, it's safe now." 

Suddenly Dobby threw himself at Harry and hugged him around the waist, knocking the air out of him. Harry found it difficult to breath and tried to push Dobby away.

"Okay Dobby, now that's okay. Come on Dobby," he had to say before the elf let go of him and Harry was able to breath properly again. Harry looked down at Dobby and saw tears running down from his eyes. 

Then Dobby said in his high-pitched voice, "Dobby wanted to meet Harry Potter, sir … Dobby couldn't resist … the Dark Lord has again risen and Harry Potter faced him and yet again he escaped …" 

Harry didn't want the Dursleys to hear Dobby. He looked towards the door and then turned back. "I am glad to see you too, just keep your voice down. I don't want my aunt or cousin to hear you." Harry smiled and continued, "I am really pleased to see you. How is Winky? Is she fine now?"

"She is fine, sir … She has accepted Dumbledore as her master … but she still misses Mr. Crouch, sir," Dobby's face changed like he was remembered something, "And master has sent Harry Potter a message."

Harry stared at Dobby. "Dumbledore has sent a message for me? What is it?"

Dobby smiled and from thin air, an envelope appeared in his hand. Dobby gave it to Harry, saying, "Dobby was missing Harry Potter very much … went to master for permission to see you … Dumbledore was please to hear it and gave this message to Dobby to give to Harry Potter, sir. Master said he was thinking of sending it to you by owl, but decided it would be safer with me."

Harry, after hearing Dobby's explanation, opened the letter and read it. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I know your uncle and aunt are planning to send you to a neighbor, Mrs. Figg. It would be better that you agree with them for they are making it easier for you to come back. You will know the reason soon enough._

_                             -Dumbledore_

"Dumbledore thinks that by sending me to Mrs. Figg the Dursleys are making it easier for me to return? How could that be possible? Unless they pick me up from her house and modify her memory," Harry said thoughtfully. He folded the letter back up. 

Dobby was smiling. "Harry Potter will be very pleased to get to her house. Harry Potter will see that soon."

Harry looked at Dobby, frowning, "I will be pleased? What do you mean by that? Am I missing something? What's going on, come on tell me; what is Dumbledore planning?" 

Dobby shook his head, "Dobby won't say – Dobby won't break his word with master – Harry Potter will know on July the 16th."

"Come on Dobby, please tell me," Harry pleaded. Dobby just shook his head. Harry gave up in the end. He went and sat on his bed. Dobby kept standing.

"Has Harry Potter, sir, heard from his friends?" Dobby asked. 

Harry looked up at the elf, and sighed, "They are fine, both of them. I've just heard from Hermione this morning, as well as from Dumbledore. This morning he says to wait for the person to come, while this evening he says to accept what the Muggles say." He sighed, exasperated.

"Master knows what he's doing. He is the most noble person in the world, and the only one whom He–Who–Must–Not–Be–Named fears. He will decide what is best for Harry Potter sir," said Dobby.

"Yeah, that's saying something," Harry said, smiling. 

"Dobby must go now, sir. Master might need him. Master must know that his message has been delivered. Good bye Harry Potter, sir." The elf vanished with a small crack. Harry watched the empty place where Dobby had stood for sometime. 

He then turned toward Hedwig, who was on her cage, and said, "I hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing." He sighed, " You just can't help trusting him."

***

The evening seemed to take no time in arriving. Harry was in his room, still thinking about Dumbledore's message, stroking Hedwig, when suddenly the door of his room opened with a loud creak. Harry was jerked back to his senses and sat up. It was Uncle Vernon, who was frowning at him. He entered, his hands clenching at the sight of Hedwig, trying to ignore her. His eyes fixed on Harry. Harry sat there calmly, wondering what his uncle had to say.

"Petunia tells me that you are planning on going back … again," he growled, "Probably to that ruddy old weasel's place I presume."

Harry didn't replied; he just kept watching him. Uncle Vernon was expecting an answer from Harry, but when he was quiet, he continued.

"Well boy, I'm afraid that this time it will not work. I've had enough of those people, causing problems every summer." His eyes flashed menacingly as he said, "This time you're going to Mrs. Figg's house. It has been arranged. Nothing you say or do will change this. Be ready on the 16th and I don't want you to show any of your abnormalities to her…" he pointed his fat finger at Harry, "If any funny business happens, you will be sorry – very sorry."

Harry quietly watched his uncle while he was threatened. As he turned away to move out of the room, Harry said, "But Uncle Vernon …"

Uncle Vernon turned abruptly. "What?" he asked hoarsely. 

Harry continued, "Well you have decided to send me to Mrs. Figg, but you haven't told me why … I mean … there must be a reason."

Uncle Vernon surveyed Harry, his beady eyes bulging at the question. "Funny you ask. Well boy, we are going on holidays with Marge to Switzerland. I meant Petunia, Dudley, and me, of course. I don't want to see you anywhere close to Marge. Although she asked me to bring you too, along with a cane to see how much experience you've had at St. Brutus's, but I don't want to risk it again. First a balloon, if you do something else than what will happen." He raised a pudgy finger at him, "Don't you dare to do anything… anything … _abnormal_ while we are away. AND KEEP YOUR RUDDY OWL AWAY AND SHUT UP," 

Uncle Vernon added, bellowing at the soft hooting from Hedwig. With that he left the room, shutting the door with a loud bang. Hedwig fluttered her wings at Uncle Vernon's last words and the banging of the door, hooting in a rather angry manner. 

Harry kept watching the door as though seeing through it. He sighed, stood up, and went to his drawer. Although he wasn't allowed to do his work, he was allowed to keep his quill, ink, and parchment with him. This was mainly because of Uncle Vernon's fear of Harry's godfather. 

At the end of his third year, Harry had discovered that Sirius Black was his godfather and was accused of crime he did not commit. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban to kill Peter Pettigrew, an old friend of James's, Harry's father. Also an Animagus, he was responsible for the death of Harry's parents. Harry had told his uncle that Sirius was his godfather and a murderer who had broken out of wizard's prison, but he had conveniently left out the fact that he was also innocent. Uncle Vernon had already had a bad experience with Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts and teacher of Care for Magical Creatures subject. He did not want a repetition, especially not with a wanted murderer. So he allowed Harry to keep in touch with him. Taking advantage of that, Harry also exchanged owls with Ron and Hermione. This helped quite a lot because he was then informed of incidents in magical world. His holidays were passing more cheerfully than they would have without this contact with his friends.

Harry sat on his table and began to write a letter to Ron. 

_Dear Ron,_

_Dumbledore has advised me to listen to my Muggle relatives and spend my summer holidays with my neighbor, Mrs. Figg. I would rather not, but Dumbledore says that it would be best for me to go there. I don't know why, but he thinks it's for the better. I don't know what he is planning._

_I saw Dobby today. He brought the message from Dumbledore and he also agrees with him. Uncle Vernon is in a bad mood now because he is planning to go to Switzerland along with Aunt Marge and doesn't want me to go anywhere near her. Do me a favor, Ron, and keep Hedwig at your home for a few days. If Dumbledore's plan works, I'll be meeting you on Tuesday. Better inform Hermione about it; she might want to know. See you later._

_                          -Harry_

Harry folded the letter, went to Hedwig, and tied it around her feet.

"Take this to Ron and wait for me there. I'll see you soon," Harry said, miserable at having to let the only one in the house who didn't flinch when they saw him go. Hedwig nibbled his fingers in an affectionate manner, hooted, and flew through the open window. Harry watched her flying until she disappeared from his view. "Tuesday seems to be a day of surprises. Don't know what might be lurking for me next. Hopefully it will be something good," he said to himself.

*** 

The next three days were bare of any interesting incidents. The only slightly amusing incident was when Dudley had tried to smuggle doughnuts into his room and was scolded mercilessly by Aunt Petunia when she found them in his bathroom. That wasn't the end of it, though. On Monday, just before the big day, she was outraged upon hearing a call from a secret correspondent of hers. Apparently Uncle Vernon had been enjoying pancakes, cream cakes (particularly chocolate) and doughnuts nearly everyday in his office for about a year. Uncle Vernon went pale when Aunt Petunia demanded the reason for his actions. He and Dudley had sat at the table, heads down, listening half-heartedly with miserable faces, to her lecture. Harry enjoyed the scene from the stairs, snorting and chuckling occasionally, trying hard not to be noticed. 

Later Uncle Vernon tried to restore himself back to a good mood by criticizing Harry, the people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry. Dudley smirked whenever Uncle Vernon criticized Harry or bullied him, which was his favorite form of entertainment. Even Aunt Petunia joined with them when it came to that. Although they mainly stayed quiet when Harry himself was sitting among them, they couldn't resist looking at him through the corner of their eyes whenever they saw something horrible on the TV.

Harry stayed patient through all those days. He didn't want trouble and already he was busy thinking about future as well as past events. Harry thought that Ron must have told Hermione about Dumbledore's plan by now. Harry sometimes thought of asking Ron to ask his father about the happenings at the Ministry and their planning. He was dying to know what they knew about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Although he knew that Mr. Weasley wouldn't hide something from his family, particularly from Mrs. Weasley, he still felt that he might keep some information classified so as not to create panic. He decided he could wait until he saw them next.

***

On the morning of Tuesday, June 16th, Harry woke up hearing Aunt Petunia thundering below his room. Harry understood by her shouts that she was angry with Dudley for making them late by trying to pack his computer and TV. 

He stood up, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms, when he suddenly remembered what the day was. At the same instant, great footsteps were heard outside. It sounded like a rhino was climbing the stairs. Uncle Vernon appeared at the door, looking red.

 "Hurry up boy. You have exactly 10 minutes to get ready with your stuff. We are dropping you on the way. AND DON'T TAKE ANYTHING ABNORMAL." With that, he turned back and walked away, thundering down the stairs.

Harry, with his heart beating fast, began his packing. He then changed into jeans and a t-shirt. In a few minutes time he was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car along with Dudley. 

Uncle Vernon checked Harry's bag to see if he was taking anything unusual, but didn't find anything. He didn't know that Harry was carrying his wand with him, hidden inside his pocket. 

Dudley seemed to have been trying to pack his whole room, but was force to drop nearly everything and now had his remote controlled plane, his Playstation, a camera, clothes, and few other things. 

Aunt Petunia had put on some make-up and Harry thought her face looked like a sample of a rainbow. Uncle Vernon was in his evening dress, with a bow tie that had a very nice contrast of gold and silver. 

Dudley, on the other hand, had a red face (which may have been due to the fact that he couldn't bring all of his stuff) and was also dressed in a suit. 

Uncle Vernon locked the house, got inside the car, started the engine, and drove towards Mrs. Figg's house, which wasn't far away. 

In about a minute they were outside her house. Uncle Vernon banged on the horn. She appeared at the door wearing a smile. Aunt Petunia got out of the car with Harry, who was carrying his bag with nothing but his clothes and a few other things. Mrs. Figg greeted Aunt Petunia. They talked for a minute or so; Petunia thanked her for taking responsibility of Harry. She then got back in the car and in a few moments, they were on their way to the airport. Harry's heart was doing a drum roll. 

As the Dursleys drove away, Mrs. Figg said, "Come in, Harry, dear."

Harry followed her into the house. Mrs. Figg's house was nearly the same as it had been a few years ago. The only difference being the smell of cabbage wasn't there anymore. But, to his disgust, two Persian cats were sitting on the sofa, purring loudly. 

Mrs. Figg motioned Harry to sit on a chair by the coffee table. He did as he was told and placed his bag on the table. She herself sat on her comfortable armchair close to the empty fireplace and asked politely, "How are you feeling, dear?"

Harry stared at her for some time, surprised by the unexpected question, and then said, "I… I am fine. Thank you." 

Mrs. Figg looked at him and smiled, "You must be waiting for someone from Dumbledore to come and pick you up." 

"Yes well he …" Harry stared at her, dumbstruck. Surely a Muggle won't know about Dumbledore, and also she knew that he was supposed to be picked up. "How … how… how do y-you know a-about that?" Harry stammered.

Mrs. Figg smiled, stood up, walked over to Harry, and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, "Dear boy, I am the one who was suppose to pick you up. I am your father's friend and your guardian. I am Arabella Figg." 


	3. Arabella Figg and the old crew

Author Name: Wasio Ali Khan Abbasi (Gilbert Rockhoward)

Summary: Harry has started his fifth year at Hogwarts with the Dark Lord on rampage again. Join Harry, the old crew and Dumbledore himself along with Hogwarts to face the new challenges.

Author Note: I dedicated this fiction of mine to my Beta-Readers (Lady Nimloth and Caledonia Jameson). Both have been very helpful to me. This story was first sent to Fictionalley.org but due to much grammatical problems, I decided to quit publishing it further from the second chapter. This was the chapter that was in too much trouble due to grammatical problems of dialogue. __ _Arabella Figg and the old crew_

Harry's eyes were now so wide; they seemed to be at bursting point. He couldn't believe what he heard. The woman, which was his neighbour and he had dreaded the hours he had spent in her house before starting at Hogwarts. It never occurred to him that she would be a witch. "But how could it be?" Harry was lost at words.

Arabella Figg was watching him closely. She said, " You must be thinking how could I be a witch? Ah, well, – Harry, it was a very difficult job pretending to be a Muggle, very difficult indeed; and with an uncle and aunt like yours– it was a total disaster." She walked back to her armchair and sat down " Nobody would want to pretend to be a Muggle, not even if you offered a sack full of Galleons each week for about fifteen years and then left them to deal with the Dursley's, without magic. It was the mere force of Dumbledore and the requirement of the situation that made me step in to make sure you were secure."

"Make me secure? But, but how did you manage all that without magic? You never told me who you were? Why was that so?" asked Harry, his heart doing one-man-aerobics.

Mrs. Figg smiled, and then said, "That, Harry, was the most difficult task apart from convincing the Dursleys, of course." She leaned forward. "You see, Harry, we had to do a lot of work to make you safe from wizards who…well… might harm you. As you have known, few wizards whom you met in the Leaky Cauldron when you first entered the magical world have met you before. You must have seen them waving or shaking hands with you. If I am not wrong, you even recognized one. Those people were no ordinary ones. They were set there for your protection, to keep you away from danger. It was done on Dumbledore's advice and, of course, on Fudge's orders; but it doesn't ends there. For proper safety, this was very insufficient. For that purpose, I was asked to step in. To tell you the truth, Harry, I am a retired Auror, and I don't have a family."

Mrs. Figg sighed, watching Harry's jaw drop, and smiled, then continued, "Dumbledore was able to convince me to help him in your case. I am aware of the manner the brain of a dark wizard works, so I put up some enchantments and spells that helped enormously in your security, particularly against Death Eaters."  

She now again rested her neck on the cushioning of the armchair while Harry closed his mouth, staring at her, still disbelieving. "Dumbledore and I thought of using the Fidelius charm to make you secure, but by that, it would have meant a great deal of problem in management. I would have to follow you like a shadow in order to make you visible to every Muggle in the streets, at parties, and at school. We couldn't let one person see you while the other couldn't. What would happen if those two people suddenly start talking and the one who could see you starts to talk about you while the one who couldn't, obviously think that he had gone mad; talking about someone who couldn't be seen miles around." 

Harry was frowning at her, not in anger, but in amazement. Looking at his expression suddenly jerked Mrs. Figg, "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I just kept on talking and it didn't occurred to me if you understood."  She stood up and began pacing up and down in the room. "The Fidelius charm is a complex enchantment through which the information of a certain living thing or object is packed inside a single living soul. In other words, the person or secret-keeper, in which the information is hidden, can only see that person or thing and no one else can, unless he or she wants to disclose it to someone else." She now turned to Harry, "I think you understood that …"

Harry, who already knew about it, nodded. Seeing that, Mrs. Figg relaxed and then said, " Well, as you see, we couldn't have used that charm, as I told you before, so we used other ways. For that, your blood was the most useful weapon, "

"What? M-my b-blood? " Said Harry, in total confusion, "But how?"

"It took Dumbledore about three days to find out," Mrs. Figg said, with a sympathetic smile, "no one really knew why You-Know-Who lost his powers when he tried to kill you, but a wizard like Dumbledore, secret is a mere puzzle; his brain figured it out. Your mother, when she died, left an old magic sign upon you. That magic was only possible if one gives its life for another due to immense love. So, You-Know-Who wasn't able to kill you and his spell rebounded It was all due to the love of your mother, which is travelling inside you." She took a deep breath and sat down again. "The spells we used on you required a very powerful _internal magical power_, and what else can be powerful enough to repel the killing curse? So, this charm that was placed on you, is know as the _Protensive_ charm. Its main function is to utilize the internal magic to create a shield, which in return blocks out evil." 

Harry now felt dazed. He didn't knew where the story was going and even five year of experience at Hogwarts hadn't taught Harry all that there was about magic. Still he listened carefully at what Mrs. Figg was telling him, but she seemed to understand Harry's situation, as her next words were full of concern," I think you are getting confused dear, better we leave it there, I think Dumbledore will tell you about it himself. No one can be much better at explaining than Dumbledore."

"Oh, no-no it's just nothing. You may continue, I want to know about it, " said Harry, suddenly sitting upright and showing signs of rapid attention, " I want to know how- "

"Not now dear, maybe later, but not now. Perhaps I'll make a cup of tea for us to relax a bit," said Mrs. Figg, as she stood up and began moving towards the kitchen.

"But I would-" Harry tried to ask, but he was cut off by her next words.

" I said _no,_" she said in a decisive tone, "From what I see, it's better that the rest should be told to you by Dumbledore himself. And I don't want to listen to anything else." she said as Harry again tried to say something. 

He knew he couldn't argue with her. She was a retired Auror and could become extremely nasty if someone irritated her. The conversation was booming inside his head like he was listening to a particularly loud stereo. He didn't dare ask anything else from her until she was back with the tea. Harry took the cup from her and began to drink it without saying anything, except a "Thank you." 

Mrs. Figg watched him drink for a moment, then she engaged herself with a cup as well.

Although Harry seemed to be calm, in reality his head was flooding with questions. Questions about his safety measures, about Mrs. Figg and her relation with Dumbledore, and… and his father.

Mrs. Figg seemed to be reading his mind. She shot some curious glances at Harry while he was drinking; apparently she seemed interested in his thoughts.

"Is something troubling you Harry?" she asked gently, putting down her half drank cup on the saucer. Harry gazed at her for a moment, then looked at his own tea, and placed the cup on the table.

"Err-yes, Mrs. Figg," said Harry, rather timidly, "I happen to know from Professor Dumbledore that … that you err- knew my father."

Mrs. Figg's smile faded a little. "As a matter-of-fact, I knew him as well as your mother, Harry. They truly were remarkable people, and you seemed to be quite a lot in their league," she said in exasperation. " You have the same determination, confidence, appearance, and love-for-others like your father. Your mother was very civilized; I remember her quite well."

Harry looked at her with curiosity. He had never heard from someone about his mother. Although he knew very little about his father, it was still a lot more than about his mother. "You-you knew about my mom, really? W-what was she like, was she really nice?"

Mrs. Figg chuckled. "Hold on to your horses, Harry. I'll tell you all about her as much as I can. But before that, I think its time for us to leave." With that she stood up.

Harry imitated her, "But, why not now? We have time, you can tell me! I really want to know about her, I have never even seen …" At that moment Harry stop abruptly. He _had_ seen her. He had seen his parents, as well as his ancestors, in the Mirror of Erised, in his first year at Hogwarts. Also the photo album that Hagrid gave him showed pictures of her and of his father at different occasions. Looking at him, Mrs. Figg said in a gentle tone, 

"Harry, my dear, you will know all you want to … but later. Right now I have to take you to Dumbledore, who is waiting for you at the Weasley's house. You know how tense the situation is."

Harry began to stare at the floor, and then nodded silently. Mrs. Figg put a comforting arm on his shoulder and said, 

"Don't worry dear, I will tell you everything. Just don't be disappointed." With that, she turned towards the table. There was a small transparent jar placed on it, half full of what was unmistakably…

"Floo powder, dear, Do you know how to use it?" Mrs. Figg said as she took some. Harry moaned. This manner of transportation was his least favourite, but he still nodded. Mrs. Figg turned towards the fireplace, which was bare of any fire. She took out her wand, pointed it towards the fireplace, and muttered, "_Incendio_". Instantly, crackling fire rose from it. 

She was about to throw the powder in it when Harry suddenly said, "_Wait_! What about my Hogwarts stuff, my books, and everything else? They are at the Dursley's house."

Mrs. Figg waved her wand hand, "Oh, don't worry about that, dear, after you reach the Burrow, I'll bring your things after some time." Harry watched her as she threw the powder in the flames, which then changed to emerald green.

"Now, Harry, just enter the fire and clearly say 'The Burrow' and it'll take you there," she said. "Be sure to tuck your elbows tightly and stay calm, or else you might face problems. The fireplace is connected to the Floo network and it won't fail, unless you make a mistake. So go on then."

On her words, Harry entered the fireplace. The flames didn't hurt; instead he felt they were tickling him. He clearly said, "The Burrow". Instantly he began to spin around. Slowly it became faster and faster and blurred fireplaces flashed pass him. At last, his feet contacted solid ground and he leaned forward in order to stop himself from falling. When he looked up, a bit dazed from the spin, he saw the same twinkling eyes behind the half-moon spectacles, which, couldn't belong to anyone else, except Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was standing just a little distance away from the fireplace and was having a conversation with the eldest Weasley brother, Bill. Both were watching Harry as he came out of the fireplace. Dumbledore smiled and said, 

"Good day, Harry. I see that you are just in time for the party." 

Harry, who was smiling and looking at both of them, allowed his eyes to travel throughout the room. The Burrow was the same as ever, but it never seemed to be this much crowded. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen as he could easily hear the sound of saucepans.  Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, along with Hermione, were sitting around the table, all watching Harry, beaming and grinning broadly. But his gaze got suddenly fixed upon a familiar face that was standing just a little distance away to his left. 

Harry's face split with joy as he leapt towards him, shouting, "_Lupin_!" 

Remus Lupin was standing there, his young face looking at Harry with a broad grin. Harry hugged him, lost for words and full of joy. 

Lupin politely patted his head, "How are you Harry? You haven't forgotten me in one whole year, have you?"

Harry, who was now seemed close to tears, said, "How could that be? I missed you very much Lupin, very much." 

Everyone was now looking at Harry. Even the sounds of footsteps from the kitchen announced that Mrs. Weasley had also joined the crowd in the room. Harry didn't know if he really missed Lupin, but he surely missed him until he met Mad-eye Moody and later, when he was ragged into the Triwizard tournament. Harry let go of Lupin, trying to control his tears. Lupin put his hands on Harry's shoulders, looked at him, beaming and then turned his face, pointing to Harry's right. Harry looked around.

He hadn't noticed before, another man was standing close to the wall whom Harry didn't recognized. But he didn't care to give him a second glance as Snuffles the dog was running towards Harry from the same direction. The great, black dog leapt on Harry and started to lick his ears. 

"I am glad to meet you too, Sir-err – Snuffles." said Harry, grabbing the paws of Snuffles, smiling. The dog let go of Harry, looked at him, wagged his tail and then sat down, close to Harry and Lupin's feet. Ron and Hermione got up from their chairs came close to Harry; both seemed to be very happy. At that very moment, there was some cracking noise from the fireplace and in few moments, Arabella Figg appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and bag.

"Welcome Arabella … good that you have brought all of Harry's stuff." said Albus Dumbledore.

Mrs. Figg looked at Dumbledore and said, "Thank you Dumbledore," then she turned towards Harry, "Harry, dear, I've brought your stuff but I couldn't find your wand. Have you misplaced it or –"

"Oh, – no, Mrs. Figg, I have it with me. I had put it in my pocket while the Dursley's were bringing me to your house," said Harry, taking out his wand and showing it to her.

"Ah, in that case, we should better get on with it. How about it, Mundungus?"

"Who?" Harry asked, surprised, but his quarry was answered almost instantly.

The man who was standing close to the wall from where Sirius had came running said, "Yes, Arabella, I think we should, but wouldn't it be better if I introduce myself to Potter?" The man was a bit old. He had a bald patch on his head and there was whiteness in his remaining hair. He was upright and clearly showed signs of great energy and capability. His face reminded Harry of a younger Mad-Eye Moody he had seen in the Pensieve. He was dressed in navy blue robes and was watching Harry with great interest and broad grin. 

Arabella looked towards them in amazement. "Haven't you introduced yourself to Harry? Oh my goodness! Harry this is Mundungus Fletcher. He is our old friend and head of _The Dark Arts Defence Committee_. He is here to help us against the – unfriendly – atmosphere currently arising."

"Hello, Mr. Fletcher," Harry greeted. Then he said, " I think I have heard your name somewhere. I can't remember where."

"Oh you must have, must be from Arthur I dare say," Mundungus said. His voice was a bit croaked. "He always catches me whenever I try to jinx Muggle objects."

"That's obvious Fletcher," this time Mrs. Weasley cut in, who was standing close to the kitchen, unnoticed." Who else would want to distribute Muggles household jinxed objects to Muggles as souvenirs? Or have more fun by enchanting Muggles' underwear to have teeth?" Everyone in the room laughed on that. 

Mundungus chortled and said, "Come on, Molly, what a boring life it would be if there won't be any fun. At least the Muggles don't remember it when their memories are modified."

"Quite humorous is your tale Fletcher, perhaps you are lucky that Arthur has always been able to get you out of trouble," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling "You can't find a better man than him. I wouldn't have saved you myself if I had found out that, by catching and saving you again and again, would only result in fire coming out of my mouth and a horn in my tongue-" Everyone chuckled. "Possibly the way to show your gratitude."

"Well I had only done that for a bit of fun. I didn't meant any harm to Arthur, did I, Arabella?" said Mundungus, still chortling. 

 Bill, for the first time since Harry arrived, said, "Well our conversation can continue anytime we want to. Why not Harry takes his stuff upstairs?"

"Yeah Harry, come on, we'll all go," Said Ron, pointing towards Hermione and Ginny.

"We'll help you with that, don't worry," George said as Harry leaned to pick up his trunk. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began to climb upstairs, followed by the Weasley twins carrying the trunk, and Snuffles. The zigzag stairs ended at Ron's bedroom, which was exactly the same as his last visit, decorated with Chudley Canons posters. Nearly every object in the room, even the bed sheets, were orange in colour. Apart from Ron's bed, two more were there, which Harry suspected were of Fred and George, as Bill was here nowadays. Fred and George put down Harry's trunk beside Ron's bed. Snuffles, the dog, was standing at the doorway while they all sat down.

"How were your holidays with the Muggles, Harry?" asked Ron, who seemed to be anxious to talk to him.

"Like they've always been, but slightly better. Perhaps because of Fred and George for what they did last year," Harry replied, looking at the twins. They winked in unison. 

Fred said, "Well, Harry, what you saw last year, may be considered as the trailer for what will be coming this year. George and I have made big plans,"

"What plans?" Harry said eagerly.

"They won't tell. – I tried to ask them," Hermione said, "they say it will spoil the fun."

"Yeah and you wouldn't enjoy it fully when we do our stuff," George said, "Besides, - Slytherins will be wishing they would never have come to Hogwarts."

"Really, what will you do, distribute Ton-Tongue Toffees among them?" Harry said sounding really amused now.

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you". Fred said, chuckling and waving his hand, "Just wait till you see."

"Whatever you do, just give Malfoy a good hard lesson, so that he keeps away from us," said Ron bitterly, "Better ask Fletcher about how to give jaws to someone's underwear. We might want to practice it on Malfoy if he messes with us."

"Surely we all would like that, but both of you have to be careful in case if you'recaught doing something, let's just say, nasty," said Hermione in a grown-up tone, "Besides you will be taking N.E.W.Ts this year and might get into big, big trouble."

"Well, Hermione, you are a sounding a bit like Percy, who do you think we are? A couple of amateurs?" Fred said, sniggering, "We haven't been caught doing pranks during the O.W.Ls, then how could they catch us in N.E.W.Ts, eh?" 

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. 

Although the conversation with Fred and George was interesting, it wasn't enough to make Harry stop his eyes from continuously flickering towards Sirius, who was currently in dog form, and was now sitting quite close to Ron's feet; apparently hearing the conversation curiously too. 

"That's probably a good idea, we may even allow Crabbe and Goyle to have their share too; fat little hungry idiots they are," said Fred, rubbing his chin.

"Well we ought to go down and see what's happening. Maybe we can get more ideas from Mundungus, he never minds giving them away," George said. "Maybe we might even find something for Percy. It's been a few months since we slipped dungbombs into his cauldrons and add some of that giggling coke in his tea. Coming anyone?"

"Yeah, I will," said Ginny, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, smiling all the time, "I need to talk to mom." 

"About what, Ginny?" asked Fred, as she reached the door where they were standing, "Not about our planning, I hope?"

"No – no, it's not about that – it's about my books, nothing personal." replied Ginny. Before Fred closed the door, he turned back, gave meaningful look at Snuffles, then turned towards Harry,

"I think Sirius might want to talk to you. Have a good time Harry."

With that, all three of them descended down the stairs, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione behind with Snuffles. Hermione stood up and shut the door. Sirius, after seeing that they left, changed back to his human form. He looked the same, as he had been when he had left Harry in the hospital wing. Although he required a shave, his hair wasn't too long or filthy. He was wearing light blue robes, which seemed to be covered in small amounts of dust. His face was full of concern as he closely watched Harry.

Harry couldn't help himself and he flung at Sirius, just like he had done with Lupin, and hugged him. Sirius also embraced him, quite like a father who seemed to have met his son after a long time. Ron and Hermione watched them, smiling lightheartedly, evidently full of joy by seeing the love between both of them.

"Why didn't you write to me, Sirius?" said Harry, his voice was now trembling, "I was so worried about you, I felt lonely. Please don't leave me this time, please. I need you, Sirius, I need you," Harry's voice quivered a bit more as he started to sob.

Sirius, said, "That is why I'm here, Harry. I'll be staying with you. Come on now, stop crying, Harry, you're a big boy, it doesn't suit you," said Sirius as he pulled Harry away and mopped his tears with his thumb.

"You-you will?" asked Harry, looking up at him, "You will be staying with-with me … at Hogwarts?" He could clearly hear Ron's sigh and Hermione's dry sob that she seemed to be trying to control.

"Yes, Harry, Dumbledore believes that it is the best that can be done for your protection. I will stay with Dumbledore as his pet Snuffles, that's how I can keep my identity secret," Sirius informed, smiling. Then he led Harry towards Ron's bed and made him sit there. He folded his arms and started to pace. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione carefully watched him, although they had a clue what might Sirius be thinking, but Ron asked anyway, "What is it, Sirius?"

Sirius looked upon him, shifted his folded arms to his backside, took a deep breath, and said, "What else is there to think about, Ron when the Dark Lord is on rampage, again?" With that, he continued his pacing, leaving Ron feeling stupid. " I am worried about the safety of all of you. Very little time has passed since the death of Laslanders and we still haven't got any clues about the killers. If Fudge wouldn't have been so thick headed, he would have ordered to take every person into custody who was suspected to be a Death Eater," He stood still for a while, staring at the ceiling. Then he sat down besides Harry and continued, "It's not that I am worried about myself being called responsible for all this, but until we have some solid evidence about the responsible people, we are fighting in total darkness."

"What does that mean, Sirius?" asked Hermione. 

Sirius smiled and said, "I meant that Fudge is calling me responsible, but unless we catch one Death Eater it can't be proved that Voldemort is back or I am innocent." 

Although Ron flinched at the name, he quickly recovered. "So why doesn't Fudge just investigate it? Dad tried to talk to him but he just wouldn't listen."

"He won't as far as I know, Fudge rather go upon his own decision rather than taking advice." Sirius said.

"Then why doesn't Dumbledore take any action against the Death Eaters?" Harry said. "Surely he is capable to make Lucius Malfoy accept that he is a Death Eater. He was there when Voldemort called them all."

"Dumbledore can do that, but he is waiting for the proper time," Sirius said, his eyes examining Harry closely, "Although Dumbledore likes to do things his way, sometimes even he thinks about not testing other peoples' anger. Fudge has great respect for Lucius and he may even go crazy if Dumbledore forced Malfoy to tell the truth, even though the chances are remote, but you can't trust a man who denied a truth to keep himself calm and he would probably be shocked to death if a solid evidence comes in front of him."

"So why don't we catch somebody else who is a Death Eater?" Hermione interrupted. 

Sirius said, "That is the problem, there is no one else left who was accused for being a Death Eater"

"What? Has everyone else gone into hiding?" Harry asked, thunderstruck.

Sirius said, "Probably, except for Lucius, every other name you mentioned wasn't found since the rebirth of Voldemort. We searched each and every one of them, " He sighed, and then looking at the concerned faces and changed the subject, "So, Harry, have you done your homework?"

"What? – Oh, no, I haven't. I wasn't allowed to," he replied, awkwardly as he hadn't expected the question.

"Why don't you do it with them, instead?" Sirius said, jerking his head towards Ron and Hermione. "You don't want to be the only one with incomplete homework, or do you?" He smiled and stood up.

"I don't feel like doing it, maybe later," Harry said, looking at Sirius. 

"Then you should have some rest, you may need it." Sirius said.

"Err, Sirius, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Ron asked. 

Sirius replied, "Sure, Ron, what is it?"

"Well," Ron said. "I heard that you were very active in your time at Hogwarts and, well, you did some good pranks-" At this Sirius raised his eye brow "- can you tell us a few good ones. We would like to try them."

"You want me to tell you how to cause trouble?" said Sirius, now both of his eyebrows were raised and his finger was pointing towards his own chest.

"Yeah, well, would you? Come on, I mean, we all want to teach Malfoy a lesson," Ron asked hopefully. 

Hermione was watching them with great interest along with Harry. Sirius looked at all three curious faces, shifted his folded hands to his back and said, "Well my pranks might prove to be dangerous and you might make mistakes while doing them. Dumbledore may also not like-"

"We will manage," Hermione cut in.

"You don't understand … if something went wrong then…"

"Please!! " All three said in unison. 

Sirius sighed, then said, "Ok, all right, I'll tell you some. But remember; don't get out of control. They may become dangerous. Now I think that I should leave; Dumbledore might need my assistance. Ron, please open the door while I transform."

"What, doesn't everybody know who you are?" Harry asked.

"Everybody do know," Sirius replied as Ron moved to open the door. "But we don't know if the Weasleys' have visitors. We won't even know when Fudge suddenly Apparate here and find me in the human form."

"And what are they talking about downstairs?" Hermione asked. 

Sirius said, chuckling, " Hermione, who do you think we are? Members of a musical band who are preparing a new song? We are planning our next moves," With that, he transformed and ran down the stairs.


	4. The Burrow

_The Burrow _

"That would even the odds." Ron said as he closed the door.

"Sure it will … but you two should behave while doing those pranks" Hermione warned, "Besides Sirius himself said that they might be dangerous."

"What about Fred and George?" Harry asked, "Are they learning pranks from Sirius or what?"

"Don't know" Ron replied.

"I don't think so," Hermione said, "Fred and George only know about Sirius identity and I would like to find out if they have discovered his Hogwarts history."

"Well, they can easily perform the pranks Sirius will tell us." Harry said thoughtfully, "Besides they are professional pranksters."

"They sure are … but do you want to miss the fun," Ron asked, his eyebrow raised, "Do you want to leave Malfoy on them to take care?"

"Oh snap out of it Ron" Hermione said, "You are going to school, not to a party. We will be taking O.W.Ls this year, don't you care about it."

"No" Ron said flatly, "We have nearly 8 to 10 months. Till that time, we will have the time of our life." Hermione shook her head.

"But why do you care about it?" Harry suddenly asked, "You are already good in studies. Its us that should worry about them."

"Yeah, and you have been practicing O.W.Ls practice papers too." Ron added, "Besides you do want to teach Malfoy a lesson as much as we want to, don't you."

"Yes I do, but this year the studies will be difficult and you may even be disqualified from exams" Hermione said exasperatedly, "If you two just read _Hogwarts, A History_ for once, you will know that-"

"Drop it Hermione, you know we won't do that" Ron said, shaking his head. Hermione gave him an angry look, and then began to stare the floor indignantly.

"So Harry, did you enjoyed the way you were introduced by Arabella Figg?"

"Yeah … a lot" Harry replied, unable to hide his grin, "it came as a shock to me. But I got over."   
  


"We were also amazed when Mr. Weasley told us" Hermione said, sounding a bit muffled, "I just couldn't believe it that a witch could behave like a Muggle for so long. So how was she? Did you ever felt when you were with her like something is wrong?"   
  


"Not really" Harry replied, "I believed her to be a boring woman. She always talked about her cats that she owned and her house smelled of Cabbages. The closest house like her was the tent in which we slept during Quidditch World Cup."   
  


"Well the smell of Cabbages is obvious" Ron said in a matter-of-faculty tone.   
  


"Why?"   
  


"That is because she once had a nasty encounter with a group of Vampires," Ron notified, "They are her enemies ever since and had attacked her a fair few times while she was there in your neighbourhood."   
  


"She is keeping them away by the smell of CABBAGE?" Harry asked, frowning, "has Garlic exchanged its anti-vampire properties with Cabbage?"   
  


"No silly, the smell is enchanted, so only the Vampires will smell it as garlic, any wizard or Muggle will feel it as Cabbage. She doesn't want to attract them again, especially with Muggles around," Hermione informed, "you know. It would be dangerous."   
  


"Well where there is a vampire, there's danger Hermione" Ron said.   
  


"Yes I know that Ron." Hermione said, waving her hand.   
  


"Can't she just subdue them and take them to the ministry?" Harry asked.   
  


"If that would have been so much easy as you are sounding it Harry, there might not have been any Vampire left on the face of Earth." Hermione said, smiling, "they are magical like goblins. Although they can't perform magic, but magic has very little effect and they are shockingly powerful. I think even Hagrid would have trouble if he ever faced one, and know what, a large group of them were Dark Lord's servant. Didn't you two remember anything in Defence against Dark Arts class in grade 3, we learnt everything about Vampires with Lupin."   
  


"In that case, it's you." Ron said.  
  


"Well then we are lucky that we haven't faced any of them, even though fair few are known to be living in the forbidden forest"   
  


"There are Vampires in the forest too?" Harry asked, surprised.   
  


"They sure are. Don't know if Hagrid ever faced any of them." Hermione said.  
  


"Well who would want to drink someone's blood when he is too tall to reach," Ron chuckled, "the Vampire would waste half of his time jumping up in order to reach Hagrid's shoulder. Till that time he would punch and take the hell out of him." Hermione was about to say something when suddenly the door opened, and the Weasley twins entered the room.

"Hey … are you guys participating in a funeral?" Fred asked   
  


"Why? What happened?" Harry questioned.   
  


"Come on you guys" George said, "Are all you three will be sitting there all day or you'll come down and have some fun."   
  


"Thinking about fun at this time?" Hermione frowned.   
  


"Don't be spoilsport Hermione" Fred said as he came closer to Harry, "Harry, want to join us in chess?"   
  


"Or probably a game of Quidditch" George said, "Bill and Lupin might join us. They are through with their conversation. Arabella and Fletcher have both left with Dumbledore, but Lupin, Sirius and Bill are here."

"Yeah … and I think they would. Charlie would be coming any minute now. He will have the message from the Romanian _Dragon for Defence Committee_. Dumbledore said they might need the help of Dragons, not really sure for what?" Fred added.

"But why would Dumbledore use Dragons against You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, "He must be powerful enough to fight them."

"We don't know the reason for it our self you redheaded fur ball" George replied.

"Oh Shut up George"

"Why don't we go downstairs then?" Harry said clearly.

                                                                         ***

        The group was marching down towards the close by hill where, Harry remembered, they played Quidditch. It was the best place for it as the Muggles can't spot them due to high trees around, but they can't use real balls in case they get out of hand. This time again they used apples for it. Charlie had Apparated sometime before they left for Quidditch. He did have an envelope with him that he gave to Lupin, who tied to a Tawny Owl and send it to Dumbledore. Charlie needed to rest, so they left him with Mrs. Weasley. Harry, along with Ron, Weasley twins, Lupin and Snuffles, approached their destination. Snuffles sat on his rear paws and began to shot jealous looks at them. It seemed obvious that he liked Quidditch and must have been dearly missing it by staying away from it for more than a decade. They all took turns on Harry's Firebolt.

      Bill was on guard along with Lupin and both were checking for anything suspicious. But Lupin couldn't resist the fun boys were having and he took Bill's shooting star, which was being ridden by Fred. Fred agreed to stay down with Bill while Lupin joined Harry, Ron and George up in the sky. Harry didn't know he was such a good keeper and saw him perform some of the best moves he had ever seen.

"You have to keep a very close look at the chaser," he was telling Ron. "Keep your eyes on his hand. Also see if there is a partner of his. Don't react till you know he or she has thrown the ball. Don't be stupid to run to the left hoop if he is making a fool out of you and throws the Quaffle to the right one."   
  


Ron seemed very interested in his instructions. Harry and George were already in the team, so they didn't cared about it, but still they were interested in knowing it.

"What if he gets too close?" Ron asked.

"That is where your own capability comes, Ron, " Lupin replied with a grin. "You can't just stand there. If he is just a few feet away, then you'll have just 2 options," Lupin began to count them up. "First, you will attack the Chaser by moving forward, keeping your eye on his hand and broom, and then instantly catch the Quaffle as he throws it. But it is not easy if he has a partner. Second, you can start zigzagging in front of him at high speed, irritating the chaser, as he would have to think a lot as to where to throw it. It will be your luck if you catch the Quaffle; or else mostly the Chaser spends so much time that either a Bludger comes pelting its way and attacks the Chaser or a Chaser of your team would come for your help." After that Lupin began to show Ron a few moves and allowed him to practice them by taking charge of Chaser position with the apples.   
  


"Did you play Quidditch for Gryffindor when you were at Hogwarts?" Ron asked while he was practising a particularly difficult dive to stop a spinning Quaffle.  
  


"Yes I did. I was the Keeper, but I was only in the team for two years," Lupin replied.   
  


"Just two years? Why?" Ron asked.   
  


"Because then I graduated from Hogwarts," Lupin smiled.   
  


"Then why did you apply so late for the keeper position?" George asked. "You're superb"   
  


"Well I didn't have the courage," Lupin answered. "Although James and other friends had asked me for nearly 4 years, but it was not until I got in my 6th year that I decided to try it. Basically I was afraid of the Slytherins."   
  


"Afraid of Slytherins," Harry repeated.   
  


"Yes, Harry," Lupin, replied. "Your Potion Master, Professor Snape, as you may know, was in the same year as I. Apart from a few people at Hogwarts, he was the only Slytherin who knew my true identity. He threatened me many times to tell the others who I really was and how the Gryffindors were trying to hide it. I was just a teenager. I didn't want to attract taunts and wanted to remain friends with others, so I never tried to do anything that might popularise me; and Quidditch was on the top of the list as we had flying lessons with Slytherins and Snape had seen me keeping.  He was already jealous with James capabilities and didn't want another threat."   
  


"So how did you decided to join?" Harry asked.   
  


"After he had a fight with me that made him bold enough to show his colours, " said a cold voice that was followed by an unmistakable growl of Sirius. Everybody looked towards the owner of the voice and found, standing close to the trees, was no other than Harry's least favourite teacher, Professor Snape. 

        Harry, George, Lupin, and Ron remained suspended in mid-air, while Bill and Fred also turned their attention towards the intruder. Lupin frowned at the sight while Snuffles kept growling and bared his teeth. Snape gave a look at Sirius and said; "tsk … tsk … tsk, the dog seems to be becoming more …" Snape stopped for a moment and gave a loathing look at Sirius, "uncivilised. Maybe if Dumbledore didn't watch him so closely, he might find his way in front of the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures."   
  


"What do you want, Snape?" Lupin asked firmly. Snape tore his eyes from Sirius and looked at Lupin.   
  


"Nothing," His faced contorted into a wicked smile. "Just thinking about your instructions for blocking a Quaffle that swings very closely from the left hoop and enters the middle one. Remember it, Lupin?"   
  


"Very clearly, Snape, but you haven't come here to remind me of school days' Quidditch," Lupin said. "What is it you want?"   
  


"Dumbledore wants a word with you and Bill," Snape said. "Fudge is also there. Go right to Dumbledore's office." With that, he gave a sore look to everyone, particularly to Harry and Sirius, and with a pop, he Disapparated.    
  


"Slimy old git," Harry heard Lupin say as he descended down and got off from Bill's Shooting Star. Everyone in the air landed beside Lupin and Sirius.   
  


"Maybe Dumbledore has something important to say," Bill said. Then he turned to Fred and George. "Take Ron and Harry back to the house, but be careful."   
  


"Sure big brother," Fred replied.   
  


"You can count on us," George said.

"What about you Sirius? Can you take care of them?" Lupin asked, looking at the canine. The dog looked at him and nodded.

Lupin smiled on that and turned to Bill, "So ready?"   
  


"Ready," Bill replied. Then they both disappeared while the twins led Ron and Harry out, followed by Sirius.

                                                                            ***

"What kind of damn potion ingredients did that oily crab give us?" Ron said, feeling irritated as they were doing their homework in Ron's bedroom. "How are we supposed to cure a headache with octopus liver?"

"Well after the Octopus has eaten you, you'll probably be transferred to his liver where the acids will cure us," Harry replied, leaning on his book, his head in his hand.

"No silly," Hermione cut in, "Octopus liver has special qualities that removes tension and cures the brain cells that react to the sensation of pain." Her hand was moving so quickly on the parchment that Harry feared it might catch fire.

"But it's giving me tension rather than curing it," Ron said angrily as he threw his parchment aside. He gave a sore look at Hermione's parchment that was nearly full, "How much have you written? We only have to write one parchment for it."

Hermione quickly looked up, "Really? I am about to finish my second parchment. I didn't know about that."

"Neither did I," Ron said under breath to Harry, who grinned. Like Harry, Ron and Hermione also disliked Potions, but Hermione didn't have as much trouble as them.

Harry remembered quite well in his third grade when Hermione, even without Divination, had the most subjects and worked tirelessly to get to her goal. He sometimes laughed at the Boggart, which Hermione had faced in the final exam of Defence Against the Dark Arts, which had changed into Professor McGonagall.

"Then I think we only have Charms left," Hermione said as she put down her parchment and turned towards them. A week has passed since Harry arrived at The Burrow. They frequently did their homework and she helped them whenever they were stuck, even though she didn't allow them to copy. Harry, who was still fighting with his homework, gave up, and laid flat on his back on Ron's bed.

"Tired?" Ron asked as Harry gave a sound like he was just relieved from immense pain.

"My back sure hurts a lot," Harry replied. Then he remembered something. "Hey, Ron, when will Mr.Weasley and Percy return? I haven't seen him since I got here."

"Neither have I," Hermione said. 

Ron looked at both of them, sighed, and looked at the floor. "Nor have I,"

There was silence for a moment, and then it was broken when the door opened. The Weasley twins entered the room, wearing irritated expressions.

"Interested in de-gnoming?" Fred asked. "Mom is tired of them."

"And she forgot to scold us when one of the gnomes knocked the plate of sausages off," George added.

"Scold? What for?" Hermione asked sounding surprised.

"She heard us talking about the new pranks we found out," Fred said, grinning broadly.

"What pranks?" Harry asked, sitting upright again.

"Sorry. It's a secret," George said mysteriously, and then he resumed his previous pace. "Come on. We have work to do." With that, they turned and left. Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up.

"Coming?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No thanks," she declined, "I'll talk with Ginny while you have fun."

"Yeah, better than Potions homework," Ron said sorely as the three of them stood up and marched out of the room. They found Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in the kitchen and Snuffles close to the dining table. Hermione joined the kitchen party while Sirius followed the two of them outside the house, towards the garden where Fred and George were waiting for them.

Harry had de-gnoming experience and didn't feel sorry for them as the sky was soon filled with screaming gnomes. Fred and George threw about five gnomes at the same time. Even Sirius had some fun. He growled at any gnome who tried to escape from the garden without being airborne. They retreated back, scared, and were caught by Harry or the Weasley brothers. When all the gnomes left the garden like they have drank a barrel full of whisky each, the five of them headed back to The Burrow. In all the fun, they had lost a lot of energy and now wanted something to eat.

As they entered the house, Fred shouted, "Mom, we're hungry." 

In a few moments, Mrs.Weasley called back from the kitchen, "In few minutes' boys." 

The four of them sat at the table, later they were joined by Hermione and Ginny who emerged from the stairs.

"Girls, will you please help me to set the table?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Sure mom," Ginny replied.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. The two of them left for the kitchen and returned with plates, spoons, and forks. Ginny's hand shook a bit when she placed a plate in front of Harry; and then quickly took her place on the chair beside Hermione. 

After a minute, bowls began to float from the kitchen and glided to the table, settling at the empty spaces. They were filled with corn soup, sausages, chicken sandwiches, and corn beef. The six of them filled their plates with whatever they fancied and began to eat.

Mrs.Weasley came out of kitchen with a bowl in her hands. It was filled with Corn soup. She placed it in front of Sirius, stood up and turned back. She looked back when she was about to enter the kitchen and asked, "Are you sure it will be fine here Sirius? You don't want to eat inside a room in human form?"

The dog looked at her and shook his head, then turned to the bowl and began to lick the soup. Mrs.Weasley gave him a pity look, then went back into the kitchen and returned with her plate of sausages and chicken sandwiches.

Although Harry was very hungry, he still couldn't resist himself to notice the worried glances Mrs.Weasley shot at the clock. The family clock that was fixed at one end of the room, was very useful if you want to know the current state of the Weasley's, but useless for telling time.

Among the nine hands, 4 of them named Mr.Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy were pointing towards the word "Work" while rest of the 5 were pointing towards "Home". Harry clearly understood why she was so worried. After all it was about a week since she saw her husband and son. Although he knew what the theme of their work might be but couldn't guess why they are there for so long. Ron was busy with his plate and was bare of any worries but Hermione saw what Harry and Mrs.Weasley were looking at.

Harry tore his eyes from the clock and looked directly at Hermione. She looked worried too. Then in unison, they glanced at Mrs.Weasley who had busied herself with the sausages, but was eating slowly, like she was eating and thinking at the same time.

Harry turned back to his plate.

"Want some more soup Sirius? Or maybe something else like Sandwich?" Mrs.Weasley asked after sometime, noticing the empty soup bowl in front of the canine. Snuffles wagged his tail and nodded in yes.

Mrs.Weasley picked up a sandwich and was about to place it in Sirius's bowl when suddenly somebody shrieked,

"Look!! It's dad. He's coming back." It was Ginny.

Everybody turned his or her face towards Ginny. She was looking at the clock. Following her gaze, Harry saw the hands of the clock. The two hands named Mr.Weasley and Percy were on the move and they now pointed towards "Travelling".


End file.
